forever and always?
by Kendricker47
Summary: not good at summary's but the story involves some tension between jesse and beca because of jesse's ex girlfriend. read it its really good! you'll like it it's inevitable!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**becas POV:**

Lets say things have been going a bit better now that me and jesse were going out but, everything not involving jesse was a pain in the butt. I still worked at the radio station but jesse had quit. He said it was too dirty and didnt pay much. As i walked up to my dorm i realized that they hadn't seperated genders this year. So when I pulled open the door and saw this other guy...not jesse. "Hey you must be beca! I'm Kyle." He said. I could just make out a six pack through his shirt. God I can't be checking him out i had a boyfriend! "Yup that's me" I said. I set up my dj equipment and saw Kyle staring at it. I turned around ready to give the same speach i gave to kimmy jin. "This is my dj equipment you touch anything over here and you're dead." I said. "Don't worry about it. I won't touch anything. Want to go down to the activities fair?" Kyle asked. "Sure." I mumbled. Not good i think I was falling for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been awhile ive been figuring things out for the story and how it's going to go. But here it is!

* * *

Chapter2:

JESSES POV: After I unpacked I decided to go find beca, i walk down to the activities fair thinking that'll be where she is. When I get down there it dosent take me long to find her she's sitting on a bench with another guy. I start walking towards them but stop when I see her smile at something he said.

BECAS POV: I was sitting on a bench with Kyle showing him some mixies i had made when he said something unexpected.

"This is really good beca." Just like jesse had said the first year which made me smile. I turn my head to the side a bit and see jesse start walking towards us.

JESSES POV: Here it goes i think as i walk toward them. When I get close enough to them beca jumps off the bench and runs toward me.

"Hey." She said out of breath.

"Hey." I said slightly laughing.

"Who's he." I finally said after a disturbing scilence.

"His name is Kyle. We're roommates this year i guess." She shrugs like its no big deal.

"Oh." Is all i can get out. I start to walk towards him when a tall blonde Barbie looking chic steps in front of me.

"Uh excuse me." I said.

"Uh I don't think so." She said back.

I was still holding becas hand when I felt a warm breath by my ear.

"Who is she jesse." Beca said her voice stern.

"I don't know." I said back.

"My names heather." Barbie chic cut in.

"Don't you remember me jesse? You took me to prom?" Heather said.

Ummm, this isn't good.

"Uh yea hey uh heather good seeing you again." I said rubbing my hand against the back of my neck.

"Yeah you too!" She said flashing me a blinding white smile.

"Do you know where dorm 203 is?" She asked.

Uh-oh that's my dorm. Beca let go of my hand.

"See you later jesse." Beca said grabbing her laptop and storming off with Kyle at her heals.

Chapter2:

JESSES POV: After I unpacked I decided to go find beca, i walk down to the activities fair thinking that'll be where she is. When I get down there it dosent take me long to find her she's sitting on a bench with another guy. I start walking towards them but stop when I see her smile at something he said.

BECAS POV: I was sitting on a bench with Kyle showing him some mixies i had made when he said something unexpected.

"This is really good beca." Just like jesse had said the first year which made me smile. I turn my head to the side a bit and see jesse start walking towards us.

JESSES POV: Here it goes i think as i walk toward them. When I get close enough to them beca jumps off the bench and runs toward me.

"Hey." She said out of breath.

"Hey." I said slightly laughing.

"Who's he." I finally said after a disturbing scilence.

"His name is Kyle. We're roommates this year i guess." She shrugs like its no big deal.

"Oh." Is all i can get out. I start to walk towards him when a tall blonde Barbie looking chic steps in front of me.

"Uh excuse me." I said.

"Uh I don't think so." She said back.

I was still holding becas hand when I felt a warm breath by my ear.

"Who is she jesse." Beca said her voice stern.

"I don't know." I said back.

"My names heather." Barbie chic cut in.

"Don't you remember me jesse? You took me to prom?" Heather said.

Ummm, this isn't good.

"Uh yea hey uh heather good seeing you again." I said rubbing my hand against the back of my neck.

"Yeah you too!" She said flashing me a blinding white smile.

"Do you know where dorm 203 is?" She asked.

Uh-oh that's my dorm. Beca let go of my hand.

"See you later jesse." Beca said grabbing her laptop and storming off with Kyle at her heals.

* * *

Howd you guys like it? Leave reviews tell your friends spill it on Instagram or twitter or Facebook just tell other kendrickers!


End file.
